Cuando el contador Geiger dijo ¡VE!
by JanDiCho
Summary: Pilot se perdió durante una misión y ahora Zee Captain y el infortunado Charles Snippy vagan hacia las orillas de la ciudad. Secretos se revelan. Pasiones se despiertan. Caen máscaras.


Pilot estaba perdido nuevamente. En uno de los tantos ataques de las criaturas mutantes, éste había desaparecido y, sinceramente, Snippy estaba relativamente alegre. Relativamente hablado, claro, porque a su lado iba el siempre parlanchín y estúpido Zee Captain. Al menos Charles portaba su contador Geiger.

Tras varias horas de intensa caminata y un billón de palabras derramadas por el líder autoimpuesto de Captania, llegaron a las afueras de la devastada ciudad.

-Señor Snippy, considero oportuno que nos detengamos a tomar un breve momento mientras usted nos provee de alimentos para tener una decente cena -exigió con dulzura Captain.

-Por amor de-D, Captain, ¿es que acaso tengo que hacerlo yo?

-¡Por supuesto, SnippySnipers! La princesa y gobernanta de Captania jamás mancillaría sus delicados guantes que causan cáncer. Apúrese, que comienza a darme hambre y me pongo gruñón cuando eso sucede.

De mala gana, Charles comienza a buscar alimentos, ayudado por su contador. El cáncer le quemaba las entrañas y a cada paso que daba comenzaba a cansarse más y más. Por fortuna encontró una caja abandonada con comida enlatada, chocolate, mantequilla de maní y cucharillas; precavido, Snippy pasó el contador por encima de la comida y éste sólo le dedicó unos tristes ruiditos que para, felicidad de éste, significaba que hoy comerían sin radiación de por medio. Charles regresó arrastrando los pies aunque silenciosamente, cargando la pesada caja que estaba a punto de desmoronarse.

Sin prestar mucha atención, observó a Captain de espaldas a él. Suspiraba pesadamente y al parecer traía los googles y la mascarilla baja, había algo raro en sus suspiros... Parecían casi... Femeninos. Pero eso era imposible, su voz no era nada femenina y mucho menos hablar de su figura. Era demasiado varonil, pero de pronto...

La caja de deshizo, y las cosas calleron ruidosamente, espantando a ambos. Zee Captain lo miró de reojo sin voltear y procedió a colocarse rápida y apresuradamente la máscara y los lentes.

-Conseguí todo esto -dijo Snippy señalando las provisiones caídas.

-¡Excelente, Snippy-Snipps-Snipper! Procedamos a comer y seguiremos andando.

Tras rellenar las reservas estomacales a reventar y despanzar un momento, procedieron a caminar siguiendo un mapa que había al fondo de la caja de comida. Según dicho mapa, había a -lo que calcularon- dos horas más de camino, un río de aguas termales.

"Un buen baño me vendría bien. Mi ropa exterior es inteligente... Sin embargo todo lo que ésta cubre..."

Idealmente serían dos horas, pero llendo con Zee Captain terminaron siendo 4 horas más, bajando a trote pesado la última hora. Sin embargo llegaron antes del anochecer a las orillas del humeante río, donde a un costado se hallaba una cabañita medianamente en ruinas.

-¡Ah, señor Snippey, hágame usted el favor de tomar un baño de río mientras examino la casita de madera! Revise con su geiger antes de entrar.

Y nada más decir ésto, Captain huyó a encerrarse en la derruida cabaña.

Sin prestar demasiada atención y a pesar del frío, Charles se desnudó completamente, colgando sus ropas inteligentes sobre la rama de un muerto árbol. El agua estaba increíblemente caliente y los copos de nieve se derretían a penas a cuarenta centímetros del agua vaporosa. Sin percatarse de que era observado, Snipper se deslizó lentamente en el agua, mostrando su espalda amplia y musculosa, su cintura bien tallada y un par de redondos glúteos que con ésa ridícula ropa inteligente no se notaba que tenía.

Tras casi una hora de estar sumergido en el agua decidió salir, pues percibía un movimento inusual dentro de la cabaña. Se vistió tiritando de frío y entró a refugiarse del cruel frío.

-He vuelto, Captain. ¿Qué encon...?

No pudo terminar la oración pues vio que sólo una parte de la casita estaba derrumbada, y con curiosidad comenzó a recorrerla. Pasó a la habitación principal donde encontró la chimenea encendida y una mullida cama matrimonial llena de cobijas. Comenzaba a salir cuando una voz estridente lo llamó desde la cocina.

-¡Snippy! He decidido que éste bello y cómodo lugar será nuestro refugio mientras Pilot se decide a reaparecer. Mientras tanto, cenemos.

Era ya pasada la media noche cuando se decidieron a dormir. Suponiendo que, como súbdito de la Princesa Captain de Captania, Charles iba a dormir en el sillón de la habitación se puso a acomodar cojines para descansar, sin dejar de murmurar maldiciones.

-Señor Snipper, duerma hoy usted conmigo. Sería imperdonable que como amable gobernante de Captania, dejara a mi fiel súbdito, mi Snippy, dormir en un sillón pútrido.

Se acomodaron, pues, en la cama, al cobijo del fuego y se hundió Charles en un sueño ligero. Llevaban ya algo de tiempo durmiendo cuando sintió a Captain levantarse de la cama, cosa de que lo despertó pero se resolvió quedarse quieto, fingiendo dormir. Le escuchó salir de la habitación y de la casa y pasados unos minutos él también se levantó. Reinaba la oscuridad y del fuego quedaban sólo pocos trocitos ya encendidos, por lo que tuvo dificultad de asomarse a la única ventana de la sala, que daba directamente al río vaporoso.

Tras adaptarse un poco a la oscuridad, sus ojos divisaron una figura que se desnudaba junto al árbol donde él mismo había dejado su ropa anteriormente.

Claro que no habría nada de raro con ello pues Captain era hombre... o al menos eso creía Snippy.

Vio desnudarse a Zee Captain, inmobil por alguna razón que no podía comprender. Algo lo tenía ahí, petrificado. Confuso, vio a Captain quitarse la máscara y los googles, la gorra militar y poco a poco cada capa de ropa fue cayendo de su cuerpo y siendo colgada en el árbol quedó moviéndose al ritmo del viento gélido que golpeaba a Captain.

En cuando descubrió qué lo mantenía paralizado detrás de la ventana, oyendo el invierno aullar tras la ventana, el mundo se clarificó. Su mundo cambió el eje y no pudo creer la suerte que Charles tenía. Ya conocía a Zee Captain de antes, cuando daba los tours antes de la Gran Guerra Nuclear que acabó con todo. Le había visto durante un tour, con esos ojos violetas, el cabello castaño oscuro y trozos de mechones púrpuras.

Destino. Qué maravilla.


End file.
